Rosali Glave
Rosali Glaive, or also known as RIG-5186, was a New Order Shocktrooper Fighter Pilot who was partnered with Vivian Lia and chased after the prisoner ship that was taken by the Falcon. Before that, she learned about the evils that the Order had committed but was too chicken to do anything about it. But when she saw Vivian desert, she saw her chance and meets the crew of the Falcon, but felt distrusted about the majority of the crew. She becomes one of the two pilots of the Falcon, as well as a fighter pilot on her modified New Order Fighter ship. Characteristics *'Name': Rosali Glaive *'Species': Coureseti *'Age': 16 *'Hair': Orange *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Winning, Money, ramen, open-air baths, Isaac (romantic interest), drinking, gambling, feeling good *'Dislikes': Losing Money, Isaac (formerly), vinegar *'Family': Unknown Appearance Rosali is a sixteen year old Caucasian beauty with pale clear skin, blue eyes, and orange hair cut short to her neck with the back end spiking in a flip, with a bang framing her right side, and a left bang nearly covering her left eye. She has a slender figure with a B or C-Cup hourglass figure, and has fox-like eyes. Casual SIG Background Like most children, she was taken as a baby by the New Order, and trained since that time to be the ultimate soldier. She was among three girls that day when she was brought in as a baby: Vivian, Chris, and Ersha. The four grew together in the hardest of conditions, despite their headmistress and soon squad leader, Ashi, strict methods and heartless means to mold them into the perfect soldiers. Personality She is rather obsessed with money and is often agitated when the opportunity to gain more is withheld from her. he always sides with the strongest in order to survive. In She usually appears very cynical and world-weary, but is hinted at being a very idealistic woman underneath. She's a bit on the antagonistic side, as she blames Isaac for making Vivian and her betray the New Order, and being made wanted fugitives, and tries to get even with him, always failing and getting pummeled in her failures to do so. Most commonly described as a free-loader, Rosali always looks out for herself and her own interests first, however, she does care about her fellow crewmates and knows when not to take things too far. Despite appearances, Rosali does possess a romantic side and secretly yearns for her "true love" to come. Rosali would never admit it, but only when she's emotionally fragile, but Vivian and Isaac, to her, have always been the strongest of the two, and that she could never feel the same without them. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Augmented Strength': Like all New Order soldiers, Rosali's physical body has been augmented with superior strength, enabling her to lift more than what she appears. Skills *'Piloting Skills' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (military)' Equipment *'Heavy Rifle Cannons' *'SIG Suit – Combat style' *'New Order Zip cruiser – the Glaive' Relationships Rosali's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Margaret Lewis Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Coureseti Category:New Order Category:Explorers Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Isaac's Love Interests